Simply Innocent Love
by lIL oasIs
Summary: Forbidden and immoral, stepsiblings cannot be lovers. It is against the family’s ethics and values, but can Syaoran and Sakura keep intense feelings hidden? Why is ‘innocent’ love so taboo? SxS
1. Strange Feelings

♥…Simply Innocent Love…♥

…Ch 1…

-

-

-

Morning sunrise captured the aftereffect of heavy rain past its glory. Beautiful. Magnificent. A golden scene to behold. Dewdrops glazed the fresh patch of green grass that surrounded the mansion. _Plit. Plat. Plit. Plat_. Beads of rainwater slipped off tree leaves and fell to the wet pavement, making a 'plopping' sound at its final fall. Window panes were fogged from the cool mist of passing storm. The air was pleasantly humid, and smelt of spring's arrival. Already flowers had begun to bloom, such as peach blossoms, lotus blossoms, snow willows and more, surrounding the vast yard of the Li Estate with its intricate beauty and refineries.

-

Over to the left side of the manor, a young girl, anxious for a fresh breath of air, bustled out from one of the double doors that led her to heaven's garden. She wanted a brief escape from reality, or more specifically, from doing her chores. Finally at her spot, she fell to her knees, sighing contently to herself. '_This is my sanctuary,_' she thought as a feeling of warmth encompassed her. Whether it had been a place to rest or reflect, Sakura had made it an oasis of her own. This 'oasis' blocked out random disturbances, and welcomed the tranquil sounds of nature's undertakers. The silence it lent was endearing; in any case, it was something Sakura never took for granted.

-

At the moment, Sakura was residing near a glistening pond swimming full of various water creatures and floating full with an assortment of exotic water plants. She watched readily with poignant green eyes as one tangy looking burgundy fish swooshed from the water and leaped high into the air. The water vibrated brilliantly from the playful dance exercised by this strangely animated fish. She was fascinated by its fluid motion in water, apparently distracted to notice a scruffy looking boy coming out from the very same double doors she came from.

-

As if wittingly, the fish plummeted back into water, managing to splash water at her. "_Itaaiiii!_" she hissed, hands instantly at her face.

-

From the distance, amber eyes glinted.

-

He had heard her.

-

"Oi ! Oi ! Oi ! Sakuraa-chaan !"

-

Sakura's hands gradually fell to her lap, and she looked up with sharp eyes. '_Oh no… .. ._' she thought. She sprung to her feet as clumsily as possible, almost toppling over and nearly scaring the daylights out of all the fishes at her wake. The fishes swam to the other side of the margin as far away from her as they could. With a sweat drop on her temple, she looked apologetically at them. "_G-Gomen_…" she trailed.

-

"Oi Sakura! Why didn't you fold the clothes ? And do the dishes ? And clean your room ?" yelled an annoyed tone, of reasons.

-

Her eyes suddenly went crossed. '_Kuso… .. !_' she thought. Without a moment's ado, she made a quick dash through the cavernous part of the garden, searching for a place to hide.

-

As she moved, the figured, who had been shouting her name the whole time, followed her discretely. Even though she could hear the sway of grass as feet moved behind her, trying to plot her location, she continued on relentlessly. A ball of tension and anticipation formed within her as she sensed the figure getting warmer and warmer each second. She didn't want to be caught yet! Stifling a laugh, Sakura hastily situated herself under a cherry blossom tree that had yet to flourish fully. Pink and white petals twirled in her fervid movements, undoubtedly causing a noise that could be heard ten feet away, which was quite convenient to the person who was actually ten feet from her. Sakura blinked a couple of times and then gulped.

-

"I..think.." she whispered, out of breath, "..I'm..safe..for..now. ..There's..no..way..he..could..find..me..cuz'..he's..too..stupid..and – SYAORAN !..?" she screamed suddenly.

-

Arms caught her by the waist and prevented limbs and muscles from moving. Sakura budged weakly, and he tightened his grip. "Stupid, you say ?" he whispered gauntly. He let out a rippling – somewhat exaggerated – laugh that made his chest rumble against her back. She bit her lips in amusement, smiling at his display of light humor.

-

"Syaooo, you're suffocating me," she pouted, eyes squinting.

-

"That's what you get from running away from me," he said roughly to her.

-

"I didn't run away from you, Syaooo!" she said, sulking.

-

Syaoran chuckled at her cuteness. "Oh really, neh ? Can you explain to me why you suddenly vanished when I woke up this morning, eh Saku-chan?"

-

"Ahh ! Syaoran ! All I wanted was five minutes of fresh air, and already you're freakin' out. Eventually I'll get the chores done, but right now I just wanna' relax. I swear; you get more possessive each passing day. I'm not a slave, you know. Plus, isn't it your turn to wash the dishes? How come I have to do all the chores in the house? What do you and Touya do anyways? I mean, come on… .. ."

-

Sighing heavily, Syaoran let her go and then flipped her around so that she faced him. "Shh," he told her, fiery amber eyes examining her pretty complexion. "You talk too much, Sakura."

-

Her jaw twitched and she looked up. A blush unknowingly claimed both her cheeks. He looked so handsome under the blazing sun with his golden brown hair styled messily – on purpose – and sexy bad boy looks that'll make any girl swoon if she was to cross path with Li Syaoran. "Ehh ?" Sakura choked. She could barely form words at this point, too caught up in the intent stare Syaoran had on her. He cupped her face, and she could feel the cuffs of his sleeves rubbing gently against her cheeks; it was soothing in a way. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened it, looking curiously at his smooth, very deceiving features.

-

"I like girls who are shy, modest, and reserved," he said lightheartedly. Sakura frowned at that, and Syaoran smirked. "You're really something else, Sakura. You're definitely not a woman. You're really feisty and bad-mannered. What man would want to marry you?" Sakura gave him a dirty look, and Syaoran kept his stoic expression. "Hehe… what word would describe you, hm? What was the word that Touya called you? Oh yea, I remember now. It's kaijuu." At this point, Sakura was giving Syaoran a menacing look. Syaoran shuddered at the ugliness. "Gods, you look the part too, Kaijuu."

-

"Mouuu, Syaoran-kun ! Don't call me that ! I hate that word !" Sakura heaved, opening her mouth to say more, but Syaoran beat her to it.

-

"Not a word, Sakura," he warned her. "I dislike noisy girls, especially the whiny types. They're annoying."

-

Sakura frowned, feeling a bit dejected. "What are you tryna' say?"

-

Syaoran laughed gently. "Oh forget it. Your brain can't decipher my words, anyhow. So why would I bother explaining? Besides, you need to be punished for slacking off on your chores. I couldn't make breakfast this morning because the sink was overloading with dishes and silverware. Heck, I'm still in my pjs cuz' you didn't do the laundry. As your older stepbrother, I will punish you with spanking. Close your eyes, Sakura. This might hurt," Syaoran said; there was a mischievous smile growing on his face.

-

Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment. "You can't do that! I'm too old to get spanked."

-

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, I'll slap you, how about that?"

-

Sakura's face twisted. "You can't do that either. Guys aren't supposed to hit girls; didn't your mom ever teach you that?"

-

"Oh but, Sakura, you're anything but a woman. Now close your eyes. I'll do it quick."

-

Sakura scowled. '_No way ! Hell no way !_' she thought angrily. She was intent on keeping her eyes open at all costs.

-

Syaoran's head leaned in towards her. "Oh Sa-ku-ra," he hissed. Sakura's eyes widened and she saw the very same mischievous smile take on a glint in his eyes. She knew from that look that he was up to no good. She had known that on the first day she was introduced to him, and it was the day when her father and his mother got engaged. After Yelen and Fujitaka were married, Sakura, Touya and Fujitaka immediately moved into the Li Estate; it had been three months now. Syaoran's every intention was to make Sakura's life a living hell; at least, that was what he told her.

-

Right now, Sakura was feeling sorely suspicious of this dark prince. She would never fall under his manipulative ways. She would never allow him to slap her silly. She had pride and dignity. Sakura breathed in heavily, trying to keep herself from lashing out. She was feeling suddenly angry at the fact that Syaoran was now her older stepbrother; which meant that he could rule her life and boss her around whenever he liked. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. It. Was. Unfair. Having one brother was enough, but Syaoran? She was going to explode!

-

"Sakura ?"

-

Watery eyes looked at him. "Iie, iie, iie ! You baka ! Why do you have to be so mean ? What did I ever do to you ?" she cried, her hands forming fists. "I've always been nice to you, and you always been so mean. Tell me! What did I ever do to you to deserve all this hate? Wah, you are a real jerk Syaoran!"

-

She was surprised to hear him chuckle. "Ah sweet cherry blossom, you actually believed me? After all this time..?..? I would never hit a girl. My mother did teach me better. Hah, you're so gullible."

-

The tears in her eyes slipped. "_N-Nani ?_"

-

Syaoran grinned softly. "Never mind. So you're gonna' do those dishes or what?"

-

Sakura looked at him oddly. He should have thrown spiteful remarks at her by now. It was his duty to make her cry. But today… eh ? She flinched when he suddenly took her hand to press a handkerchief in her palm. Okay, now she was confused. '_Why the sudden changes?_' she thought. This was very different of him. Normally, he would have criticized her and told her to stop crying. But today… Sakura was simply confused. Was it possible that he had something up his sleeves, or was this his way of telling her that he was growing up and changing for the better, that this was how he was repenting for the way he had treated her in the past?

-

"Hello ? Sakuraa ?" Syaoran shrugged when he saw Sakura standing there in a sort of daze. He put his hands behind his head and began walking away.

-

Sakura shook her head and lifted her hand that held the handkerchief. "C-Chotto-matte Syaoran-kun !" she said. "I'm coming."

-

Syaoran turned around, tapping his foot. He saw Sakura walking towards him, her silken honey brown hair swaying with her movements; he rolled his eyes. "Any day now, Sakura."

-

Sakura smiled and started to walk along side with Syaoran, until Touya appeared out of nowhere.

-

"Where were you guys ? I was looking all over the mansion and couldn't find you two. What are you guys doing here?" He eyed Syaoran and wrinkled his brows. "Why are you still in your pjs, Gaki… and in broad daylight too?" He turned to Sakura and scoffed. "Did you brush your teeth, Kaijuu? Cuz' it's all yellow and nasty looking."

-

Syaoran and Sakura clenched their teeth.

-

"I am not a Kaijuu !" Sakura screeched.

-

"And I am not a Gaki !" Syaoran added in furiously.

-

"Jeez, malevolent are we. Well, anyways, get on inside. It's a bit chilly outside and father and stepmom Yelen would be upset of one of ya' got sick or something. If that's the case, I'm not being the soup and tissue boy this time. See ya' later fools. Ja. Ne." Touya stuck out his tongue and flicked his hand, demonstrating a type of effortless 'goodbye for now' gesture. Just when he thought they weren't paying anymore attention, he muttered "Losers…" and then shook his head as he began walking away.

-

Syaoran and Sakura growled, raising their fists in the air. They started muttering incoherently and then looked at each other once Touya was gone. Sakura blushed and then sighed. "I'm sorry."

-

"What do you mean you're sorry ? You spent sixteen frickin' years with him ! I'm the one that should feel bad for you !" Syaoran interjected. He looked at her with sly golden eyes and grinned. "Come on, let's get back inside. I don't want none of us getting sick either. Imagined being cared by him… Yeesh…" He tilted his head, looking up at the sky. "Good weather, huh? Hehe… .. ."

-

Sakura beamed. "Yup. This is the start of spring." She quickly stole a glance at him, and for some reason, she felt her heart beating faster than usual.

-

-

-

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp. ®

Notes: Kinda' a taboo fic'. Spicy too, eh? – lmao – I hope you guys liked it. If you guys liked it, how 'bout sending some reviews? Pretty please:D


	2. Rivalry

♥…Simply Innocent Love…♥

…Ch 2…

-

-

-

" **Gahhhh** ! There's no food in the house ! " Touya hollered disappointedly.

-

Ears fuming, he marched with heavy steps into the living room where Sakura and Syaoran were watching TV. Since the living room was huge and had plenty of empty space, it allowed Touya's booming voice to echo all over the room, hitting every wall, and creating improvised – loud – sounds. Furniture vibrated to some extent, along with Syaoran and Sakura, whose heads bobbed in rhythm with Touya's frantically incoherent cries.

-

Seeing as it was only Touya, Syaoran snorted in contempt. " Pssht… whatever, " he droned.

-

Effortlessly, Syaoran rolled up his sleeves up and changed his position on the couch, flapping his legs out. He continued to stare at the TV despite Touya's outburst. It seemed that what was on TV was obviously more important than Touya. Well, Touya was never important to Syaoran period. If Touya was thrown in jail for robbing a bank, more than likely, Syaoran would just say that he didn't know Touya. Like hell Syaoran would give up a day to bail Touya out of jail, even if it'd only take fifteen minutes of his time.

-

Touya's eyebrows knitted together. " Ga-ki… ! " he muttered darkly. " Why I ought' to… "

-

Syaoran snickered carelessly. With languid movements, he plugged his ears with his index fingers. " Lalalalalala… Lala… " he started.

-

Touya's jaw strung out and he looked like he was about to dash right over and strangled Syaoran, but unfortunately, Sakura had to interrupt. _' Drats, '_ Touya thought.

-

" Is it lunchtime already ? " Sakura asked, smiling nervously.

-

Touya frantically ran his hands through his disheveled crop of dark hair. " It's two in the afternoon, and you're asking me this ? How could you be sitting there, watching TV, COMPLETELY ignoring the signs that your brother is hungry right now ? Goddang, I will faint at any given moment. As a matter of fact, I might as well dive to the ground right now to save up on some energy ! "

-

Sakura sweat dropped. " Uh, if you want, I can go grocery shopping..?..? "

-

Touya paused and made a thinking gesture. " Hm. Good idea, Sakura. I can give you the money to go. " A mischievous smile graced his lips as his eyes swept over to Syaoran, who appeared calm with hands cradling the back of his head; eyes glued to the TV and all. Touya rolled his eyes. " TWERP, since Dad and Stepmom are away on their second honeymoon, you have to tag along too. "

-

" To where ? "

-

" To Tomoeda Cornerstore of course, and you're driving. "

-

Syaoran made a bored face. " Sure no problem. Later. "

-

" **Iiee** ! You have to go now GaKI ! " Touya growled, frantically waving his arms outward.

-

Sighing in an irritated way, Syaoran made a derisive statement without thinking. " _Onii-saaan_, if you don't mind, can you be a lil' less overdramatic and lighten up please. If not, there's always the basement or attic to go to ? Or even better; I can, uh, wait until you pass out, which wouldn't be too long, right ? Then we'll have our peace and quiet restored. " Syaoran smirked.

-

Touya narrowed his eyes. " Ooooh, GAKI, you make me so MADD ! "

-

Syaoran crossed his arms, putting his legs up onto the table. " Ditto. "

-

" I'm gonna' bash your head open just for saying that. "

-

" Heh. I like to see you try. "

-

" Oh you know I will… "

-

Okay, Touya wouldn't obviously. But it didn't mean that their argument would soon end. They always fought over simple matters; whether it would be taking out the trash or mowing the lawn, nothing could be settled. Five years ago, the Li Estate used to have servants to deal with all the household and heavy duty chores, but after Yelen found out that someone had stolen a very expensive necklace, nobody would own up to it. The necklace was a gift from her late husband and it was never returned to her. She was deeply hurt that one of her loyal servants would do something as to steal from a Li. So she had all servants fired, including Wei. At the time, young eleven year old Syaoran suspected that it was old, wrinkly Misako. Of course, he'd think that because he hated Misako for always pinching his cheeks and slapping his bottom every time he passed her.

-

But anyways, back to Syaoran's and Touya's silly quarrel.

-

" Touya, just to let you know. I only have a learner's permit. So I can't legally drive Sakura. Opps, sorry. " Syaoran sneered.

-

Touya shook a finger at Syaoran. " I swear, I swear ! One more word out of you PUNK… " he said, voice higher than usual.

-

Touya had his license suspended for specifically having road rage; a police had caught him cutting off an old lady on a two-way lane, flipping her off as he zoomed by. To make matters worse, Touya just HAD to blame it on the old lady for driving slow, when truthfully, she was going around 28mph on a 30mph lane. So to put it short, Touya wasn't allowed back on the road for sixty days.

-

Sakura, seeing as things were getting nowhere, spoke up. " Stop it you guys ! We're not even gonna' eat DINNER at this rate. Besides, Tomoeda Cornerstore shouldn't be that far. I can walk, you know. " She stood up, while Syaoran secretly watched her with fiery, furious eyes. He was breathing hard too, but it didn't appear so.

-

Sakura lifted her hand out to Touya. " Money, please. "

-

Speechless, and still fuming with anger, Touya slapped down a few twenties. " Don't be too long, " he muttered, stiffly drawing his arm away.

-

" Mmh, hai ! " Sakura said as she turned to leave.

-

Touya looked at Syaoran for a second before exiting the room with Sakura. Syaoran grunted and started flipping through the channels feverishly, still heated. _' Mann, can you believe this guy ? I can't imagine living with him for the rest of my life, or at least until I'm twenty-one. By then, I would have already moved out in a heartbeat. But still, what a lousy brother ! I wonder how Sakura ever managed. Agh, maybe I should've gone with her. It's no fun watching TV by myself. '_ Syaoran thought, his thumb rapidly clicking the controls. He froze at the weather channel, eyes popping in an instant.

-

There was a red alert sign flashing on the screen: _' Heavy rain showers, fierce winds… HURRICANE… '_ Syaoran mentally followed.

-

Syaoran turned towards the window. His expression contorted; the light drizzle taking place was the first warning sign of an awful storm to come.

-

"Dammit… I have to get her." he cursed, switching off the remote and tossing it aside.

-

He hauled himself to his feet and hastily darted over to the main hall closet. He opened the closet and started rummaging through all coats and jackets until he found a black Hoodie. He pulled the Hoodie over his head, and then started looking for an umbrella. When he came across an orange one, he tucked it between his armpits and then started to sprint out of the house while a questioning Touya stopped at the door, glaring at him.

-

"So you decide to go now ? " Touya shouted after him, shaking his head as he shut the door upon Syaoran's way out.

-

-

-

" That'll be thirty-nine dollars and seventy-eight cents, Miss. "

-

Sakura gave the cashier the 40 dollars that Touya had given her. She was glad that she didn't buy the rice-ball snackers otherwise she would have paid more, and Sakura just didn't have enough. The cashier opened her cash register and collect coins for change. She closed the register and gave Sakura her change and receipt. " Thank you for shopping at Tomoeda Cornerstore. Please come again. Bye. "

-

Sakura smiled, but her smile then faded when she saw all the bags piled up on the counter. Sakura groaned. " Mouuuu, how will I be able to carry all this ? If only Syaoran was here to help… "

-

" Sakura ? "

-

Sakura let in a shaky breath and flipped around, her silken hair pouring over her face, making her look quite disorderly. A blush immediately claimed here cheeks when she saw who it was. With his 'to die for' tall and lean physique, with wavy silvery grey hair that always covered parts of his ears, and with the lightest shade of gentle brown eyes, Sakura recognized him as the irresistible Tsukishiro Yukito. He was the only guy that could make glasses look so hott, and he was the only guy Sakura had been crushing on so hard ever since the since sixth grade.

-

Yukito was the captain of the basketball team, and his twin brother, Tsukishiro Yue, was co-captain. Sakura had known Yukito through Touya; they were actually best friends. Sakura remembered how Yukito would always visit the Kinomoto Household. He would always come with candy to give Sakura. Ah, good memories.

-

' _Yukito ? Oh Yukito ! ' _she thought in realization. Her mouth twitched. " T-Tsukishiro-sempai ! H-How are you ? " She tilted her head at him in some sort of puny bow. She was a bit weak in the knees; they actually feel like jelly. So if Sakura bowed any lower, she'd toppled over.

-

Yukito chuckled; Sakura was just so adorable. " How long have you known me, Sakura? " he inquired.

-

" A lil' over six years, " Sakura responded in all earnest.

-

Yukito tapped her head. " Exactly. It's about time you call me Yukito." He grinned as Sakura went all red.

-

" Well, uh… Anyways, what brings you by? Shopping, huh ? " Sakura bit her lower lip. _' Dammit, what a stupid question to ask ! Of course he's here to shop for food. What else ? Agh ! Baka Sakura ! Baka! Baka! '_

-

"Mmm… I actually work here. Good pay, you know. "

-

That was when Sakura noticed his uniform. Since she was too busy admiring his flawlessly handsome face to begin with, she hadn't noticed the blue apron he was wearing and the white tag that said 'Yuki' in black ink. Sakura gushed; he looked so cute. But now that he told her that he worked here instead of shopping for goods, her question couldn't have been anymore stupider.

-

" Wah, so sorry ! I did not realize you work here ! "

-

" Ah well, I recently applied here. My shift's almost over. So uh…"

-

He was being awfully nice to her; Sakura felt her heart flutter. This was a good sign; she knew it. He was going to tell her something, and Sakura was pretty much willing to hear what he had to say next.

-

" Sakura… " intervened another guy.

-

Sakura twitched, making fists as she reluctantly turned around. She saw Syaoran standing there drenched all over in rainwater. She frowned. He looked quite angry, she could tell. Syaoran tossed a broken umbrella into the nearest trash barrel and marched right up to Sakura. The whole way over, Syaoran glared only at Yukito. The truth was, he never liked Yukito due to past events. First of all, Syaoran should have made captain for the basketball team. But since the coach hated Syaoran's guts for no good reason, he made Yukito captain instead. The coach was obviously picking favorites; it was downright suspicious.

-

Yukito smiled at Syaoran. " So how's my team player ? You don't show up to practices often. How come ? "

-

" I've got better things to do, " Syaoran responded without haste. " Let's go Sakura… Touya's expecting us, " he said, budging her.

-

Yukito stepped forward. " But Syaoran… you'll get kick off the team if you don't show up next time. "

-

Syaoran snorted. " So what ? I quit. Tell the coach that. "

-

Yukito sighed. " Rebelling, aren't you ? "

-

" This is between me and the coach. Not you. " Syaoran turned his head multiple directions, and then spotted Sakura. " Come on Sakura. Where are the groceries ? "

-

She flushed pink and trotted over to the counter where all the groceries were. From the distance, she saw that Yukito was still talking to Syaoran. She clutched the bags tightly. ' _Godd Syaoran. There you go again. Always picking fights, '_ Sakura thought as her lips pressed into a thin line.

-

" But Syaoran… we're a team, and what you're doing isn't team spirit. You're letting us down. That's poor craftsmanship. "

-

" Forget the goddamn team. When I say I quit, I mean it." Syaoran saw Sakura walking slowly back to him; she looked quite upset. " Sakura, you bought all that ? " Syaoran replied, attempting to put a smile on her face, but to no avail.

-

" Mhm, " she said dully.

-

Syaoran took most of the bags from her and then gently took her sleeves. " Come on, " he hissed, weary of Sakura's disapproving mood. She kept on taking backward glances at Yukito. Annoyed, Syaoran looked her way too only to see Yukito waving at her. Syaoran glowered. " Oi, let's go Sakura ! "

-

Sakura made a panicky gesture and turned. " Bye Tsukishiro-sempai ! " she shouted.

-

Yukito chuckled, shaking his head lightly. _' Still so formal… ' _

-

On their way out, Sakura broke Syaoran's hold on her sleeve. Syaoran glared in utter surprise; Sakura had never been so hostile to him before. This was something new. Sakura spun in his direction, a weary look on her face. She let out a big sigh but didn't say a thing to him. She simply looked fed up about something and hopeless in its resolution. Syaoran, on the other hand, was confused as to why she was acting so strangely.

-

It was drizzling out and freezing too. Syaoran was very aware of how Sakura's clothes clung erotically to her petite figure. His eyes averted and he cleared his throat. " You like him, huh ? "

-

Sakura knew who he was talking about. Now she had a thing or two to say to him. "Of course I do ! Why did you have to be so mean ? What did he ever do to you ? Huh ? Huh..?..!"

-

" Shut up, " Syaoran said carelessly. " Let's go before we drown in all this crazy rain ! "

-

Sakura 'hmpted' and walked a couple of steps ahead of him. He was being his usual irritated self and Sakura didn't want to deal with it. He was always avoiding subjects he didn't want to get into. This happened to be one of those discussions he wanted to avoid. Sometimes Sakura wish he'd be just a little more sensitive to her feelings. Nicer, maybe. It wasn't like she knew Syaoran hated Yukito's guts. It was probably over nothing too.

-

" Oi Sakura, don't act like that. It's so nasty. "

-

" How does this exclude you ? " she quickly retorted.

-

She received no reply. Instead, she heard bags dropping from behind her. Puzzled, she flipped around to see what was going on; she gasped. " SYAORAN ! " She kneeled down beside him, feeling him shiver when she touched his arm.

-

" I feel tipsy all of a sudden, " he said to her, teeth chattering.

-

Sakura examined him closely and felt his forehead. " You're coming down with fever, " she told him; a worried expression flitted across her face.

-

" Dammit, " he cursed; he couldn't stop shivering. " I hate when I get sick. It's all because my immune system really sux' ass ! "

-

" Eh ? "

-

Syaoran glided his hand through his drenched hair, rain droplets escaping from between his fingers in the process. " I was born with a weak immune system. Every so often, my body gets heavy that I can barely move a muscle. It comes at random times too. Why'd you think I missed all the basketball practices ? "

-

Sakura stared into his flickering eyes, even more tensed than ever. She had always thought that Syaoran was a troubled teen who always skipped school and hung with the bad crew. In Seijuu High, Syaoran was part of a gang known as the Kohaku Squad. He was the infamous rebel of the school, or so she heard. But still, if he was ill and all, why would he bully people in his vulnerable state ? That was something Sakura couldn't figure out.

-

She shook her head, water dispersing from her hair and all around. " S-Syaoran… " she whispered.

-

" I… I didn't want you to know that. I didn't want anybody to. "

-

" Demo… Ayyy! " she shrieked.

-

Syaoran collapsed onto Sakura; it was a clear sign that he had fainted. Sakura began to hesitate. Since most people knew about the hurricane warning, there was nobody on the street she could ask for help. She gently lowered Syaoran onto the cement and stood up, frantically turning in every direction to find someone to come to Syaoran's aid.

-

" A-Ano… " she cried, hand signaling out a car. The car did not stop. It was too cold outside and windows were foggy; no one would have seen Syaoran on the ground, especially if he camouflaged with the sidewalk wearing his black Hoodie and green khakis. " A-Ano… Onegai…"

-

" Help me please ! " she cried, her voice resounding all over town. Her heart was beating so fast, she didn't know what to do.

-

A car suddenly honked at her and she looked up. A beige minivan pulled up in front of her.

-

-

-

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp. ®

Notes: Thanks for the review everyone. I enjoyed writing this story cuz' it's so naughty. Well, it'll eventually become naughty. lmao This chapter was supposed to be a funny chapter, but then my dark side took control, and it became all angsty. Review!


End file.
